headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Babylon 5: Atonement
"Atonement" is the ninth episode of season four of the science fiction television series Babylon 5 and the seventy-fifth episode of the series in total. It was directed by Tony Dow with a script written by series creator J. Michael Straczynski. It first aired in syndication on February 24th, 1997. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Babylon 5 was created by J. Michael Straczynski. * This episode is production code number 409. * This episode is included on disc three of the Babylon 5: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection, which was released by Warner Home Video in Region 1 format on January 6th, 2004. It is also included on the Babylon 5: The Complete Universe boxset collection. * The events of this episode take place from April 26th-May 5th, 2261. * Actor Jerry Doyle is credited in this episode, but his character does not make an appearance. * Actor Stephen Furst is credited in this episode, but his character does not make an appearance. * Actress Patricia Tallman is credited in this episode, but her character does not make an appearance. * Actor Peter Jurasik is credited in this episode, but his character does not make an appearance. * Archival footage from this episode is incorporated into flashback scenes from the 1998 movie tie-in, Babylon 5: In the Beginning. * This is the first appearance of Morann. He appears next in Babylon 5: In the Beginning. * Actor Robin Atkin Downes is also known for playing the role of Byron in future episodes of the series. * This is the first episode of Babylon 5 directed by Tony Dow. He directs five episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "Moments of Transition". Story notes * Zack Allan becomes the Chief of Security for the Babylon 5 station beginning with this episode. This is due to the resignation of Michael Garibaldi. Quotes * Zack Allan: Oh yeah, I should listen to a Minbari about fashion. I mean, robes? Hoods? No offense, but I've seen Vorlons with more fashion sense. (the Minbari seamstress stabs Zack with the needle) Ow! She did that on purpose! * Lennier: Yes, I believe she did. I will deal with this. (in Minbari) Good work. Give me a moment with the Human, and next time... use a bigger needle. * Zack Allan: Yeah, and don't you forget it! .... * Lennier: Then it was your order that began our war with the humans. * Delenn: Yes. The council was divided. Mine was the deciding vote. They killed Dukhat. I was furious. I never knew I was capable of such rage. All I could see was death. * Lennier: Is this what you were afraid I would see? Then you were not thinking clearly Delenn. The fault is not yours. The humans misinterpreted the gesture of respect. They thought it to be a prelude to attack. You were... * Delenn: The one who gave the order. .... * Stephen Franklin: Marcus, this is the kind of conversation that can only end in a gunshot. .... * Lennier: The guards resisted at first. The Grey council is suspended, but the security remains. I managed to explain matters to them. They will recover... in time. .... * Delenn: It also occurred to me, as I told you, it is tradition for Minbari to spend three nights together. The female.. * John Sheridan:...watches and the male sleeps until his true face is revealed, I know. Whatever you see in a face mashed against a pillow and drooling, I don't know, but I try not to be judgmental about alien cultures, when they are dressed like that. .... * Stephen Franklin: I think I got it. * G'Kar: Just as long as it isn't in backwards. I've peered into my own soul more than enough lately. See also External Links References ---- Category:1997/Episodes Category:February, 1997/Episodes